PsychO
by Sam M. Holmes
Summary: What would happen if Shawn had gone back instead of Gus? Spoilers for Heeeeere's Lassie. WARNING: Shawn Whump. Please R&R.


Did I mention that I love Psych? Like a lot? Warning: Shawn whump. Poor kid… but this is exactly what went through my head. What if it was Shawn who went back to Lassie's?

I don't actually own Psych.

Psych-O

Shawn raced into Lassiter's room, eyes scanning for a sign of the chemical. Gus had stayed behind, apt on finding Lloyd. Not to mention, he was too much of a chicken to deal with Lassie, if he ran into him. Shawn bent over, straining to see any cracks in the wall. He heard slam behind him, jumping several feet and ramming his hip against the table. Lassiter crossed his arms, eyes searching over him.

"Spencer, what are you doing in my house?"

"Dammit!" Shawn pressed his hand over his chest. "Scared me, Lassie."

"Why are you here, Spencer?" Lassiter traversed over to Shawn. His hostile gaze caused Shawn to step back. "Did you have some 'psychic vision'?" Lassiter emphasized his point my adding quotation marks with his hands. "I know who you are, Spencer. And I know what you're doing…" Shawn backed off until he bumped heavily into the wall. Lassiter slammed his hand down, right next to Shawn's head. "You want to frame me with insanity. I assure you, I have never been saner."

"Lassie, I…"

"Don't call me that!" Lassiter pulled something sharp out of his pocket. Shawn ducked, dodging the initial blow. He squirmed past Lassiter, searching for a weapon. Lassiter turned, enraged. The sharp object, a well-polished kitchen knife, was raised above his head. A slit was carved into the wall, directly where Shawn's neck had been moments before. Shawn ran into the table again, swearing loudly.

"Please, Lassie, take it easy…" Shawn put both hands up in surrender. "This isn't you. You wouldn't…"

"Shut up, Spencer!" Lassiter swung his knife, missing Shawn's face by centimeters. Shawn fell to the ground, scrambling backwards. "You're trying to get me fired! It's O'Hara, isn't it? I'm in the way of you two and you're getting rid of me!" Shawn dodged another blow, rolling out of the way. He jumped to his feet.

"Carlton, you're going insane! You don't have to do this!" Shawn reached out, plucking Lassie's sword from the wall. Holding it with both hands, Shawn pointed the weapon at Lassiter, shaking. His eyes caught the vent in Lassiter's hallway. Realization. That's how it got to Lassie. He lowered the sword, judging the distance to run and get the chemical.

Lassiter would have nothing to do with hesitation. With a yell, he swung his knife again. Shawn yelped in pain as the knife traced a cut across his chest. The sword clattered to the ground; Shawn groped at his chest in disbelief. Lassiter brought his fist across Shawn's face. Shawn cried out again, snapping his head to the left. The sword clattered to the ground.

"You think you can beat me Spencer?" Lassiter swung his knife, off balance. Shawn ducked and Lassiter stumbled forward. Shawn dashed to the door, running out into the hallway. His breath caught in his throat as he ran. He needed to get to Gus, needed to get the hell of out Prospect Gardens. He felt warmth drip down his face. He touched his nose, cringing. It was probably broken.

"Spencer…"

Shawn jerked his head around. Lassiter carried both his sword and kitchen knife. His eyes were dark, brooding. Shawn stumbled on the thick carpet, but kept pace. A fast, uneasy, scared stiff pace. Lassiter scraped the side of the wall with his sword.

"I'm not gonna hurt ya…"

Shawn's shirt was becoming soaked with blood, dripping off of his chest. It wasn't a deep cut, but it had hit several blood vessels. Shawn finally made it to the stairs. He flew down them, slamming the door closed behind him. He dug into his pocket, producing his phone. He dialed Gus first.

"What Shawn?"

"G… Gus! Where are you?"

"I'm outside. I couldn't find Lloyd anywhere… Shawn, you're breathing hard. Are you alright?"

"No… Lassie's… completely crazy. Don't come inside, man. Call 911. I'm going to call Jules."

"But Shawn…!"

Shawn pressed the 'end call' button. He pushed open the basement door, running further into the maze. He slid his finger across the screen messily, dialing Juliet. He shoved the phone against his ear. He could hear Lassie coming down the stairs.

"Shawn?"

"Jules! I need you to come to Prospect Gardens immediately…. It's Lassie!" Shawn spat out quickly. The chill of thumping caused Shawn to run faster.

"Shawn! Calm down! What's going on?"

"Lassie's gone psycho!"

Lassiter's ears perked as he heard Shawn's voice. "I can hear you Spencer!"

"Please, Jules! I… I need help."

Shawn rounded the corner, spotting an open door. He raced inside, slamming it. His breathing didn't slow. He normally didn't have a problem with blood, but when his entire chest stung, it became hard to bear. Shawn gritted his teeth.

"Shawn? Shawn, are you okay?"

"J… Jules?"

"Shawn, speak to me!"

"Jules, I love you."

"I'm on my way, Shawn. Hold on!" He could hear her in the background calling Henry and McNabb. "Stay with me!"

Shawn leaned against the back wall. He heard a thump, followed by a louder thump. Lassiter kicked the door, again and again. Shawn knew he was bound to get through it. His phone dropped out of hand. He was shaking. Shawn was genuinely scared.

"SHAWN!" Juliet's voice hurtled through the speaker, but Shawn didn't answer. He needed to be ready. As soon as the door came down, he would have to run like he had never ran before. Lassiter stuck his sword into the door, chipping away pieces of wood.

"Just let me in, Shawn. It'll make my life a whole lot easier!" Lassiter yelled. The wood splintered and Shawn caught Lassie's eye through the door. "There you are."

"Lassie, stop this! You… you don't have to do this!"

"You won't ever stop! You two maniacs won't leave me alone…" Lassiter's gaze dropped. Without warning, Lassiter jumped back and kicked in the door. Shawn jumped, pressing against the back wall. Lassie's brow furrowed. A brief flash of something else in his eyes. Fear? Confusion? Indigestion? Shawn swallowed. Maybe it was wearing off.

"Lassiter!" A voice echoed through the maze. Shawn breathed a sigh of relief. Gus.

"Look, Carlton, it can end here. I know Gus and I are annoying, but hey, what have we ever truly done to you? I mean, you have a girlfriend!"

"Who's in prison, thanks to you two!" Lassie lunged forward, missing Shawn's chest by inches. It instead plunged into his arm. Shawn screamed, other hand instinctively grabbing the sword. His arm went slack, nerves cut off completely. Lassiter ripped it from his arm as Shawn collapsed onto his knees. Shawn gripped his arm, tears forcing themselves down his cheek. The pain was unbearable.

"L… Lassie, please…" Shawn bowed his head, hissing.

"Goodbye Spencer."

Shawn squeezed his eyes shut, preparing for death. Tears came freely now. With a bang, someone rounded the corner and entered the room. Shawn flinched, hearing Gus squeak.

"Oh God, Lassiter!" Gus backed against the door. Shawn opened his eyes, slightly smiling. Lassiter didn't look back, but he lowered his sword. Shawn saw it before Gus did.

"Gus, duck!"

Lassiter swung the sword, aiming for Gus's head. Gus ducked just in time, rolling towards Shawn. Shawn breathed a sigh of relief. "Where… where's Jules?"

"She's outside. We're going to get you out of here, Shawn."

"And… and a pineapple smoothie?"

"Shawn."

"What?"

Lassiter spun around. "Good. Now I've got both of you."

"Lassiter, you're under the influence of a hallucinogenic chemical. Someone planted it. You're delusional." Gus rattled off. Shawn slumped slightly, eyes closing. Quickly, Gus leaned him against the wall. Shawn was losing too much blood. He silently wished Juliet would hurry the hell up. "Shawn needs an ambulance!"

Lassiter laughed, snorting with mirth. "Like I'm going to let you do that."

"G… Gus… don't…"

"Shh." Gus stood up, facing Lassie. To his relief, he heard other voices in the halls. Lassiter jerked around, sword raised. Shawn slowly closed his eyes, loath to leave his friend.

"G… Gus…"

Gus turned when Lassie was distracted. "Hang in there, buddy." Shawn nodded, resting his head against the wall. He struggled to keep his eyes open. Everything hurt. He was going into shut down mode. Lassiter jerked around, almost slicing Gus's chest. Gus jumped backward, hitting the back wall hard. Of course Shawn would hide in a closet.

"Carlton! Put your hands up and drop the weapon!" Jules appeared behind him, gun shaking in her hand. Lassiter's grip on the sword tightened. He set his jaw, turning slowly.

"O'Hara."

"Carlton, what are you doing? I told you to drop the sword!"

"You said weapon." Lassiter dropped the sword, letting it clatter to the ground. He put his hands above his head, eyes still glinting with rage. Juliet grabbed the sword, kicking it away. With one hand, she flicked out a pair of handcuffs. Lassiter grinned creepily. "Wasn't gonna kill him. Just mess him up."

"Carlton…"

"Honest."

Backup arrived. Lassiter was taken in. He would wake up the next day in complete confusion. He would call for the Spencers, not remembering what had passed. Henry didn't charge him with assault. He would be released the next day. Juliet and Gus managed to get Shawn to a hospital before he bled out. He would also wake up in confusion. Everything moved on.

But the next time that Shawn saw Lassie, Lassiter would give him flowers and a pineapple smoothie. Without complaint.

* * *

Just something that came to me…. Please R&R. Thanks!

SMH


End file.
